Twisted Fate
by F.E.Emerson
Summary: A new life, a new place, and a new love. Friendships, sorrow, tragedy, and bonds that can never be broken. AU Killian/Emma.
This is my first OUAT fan fiction. I hope I can do the characters justice and that you all enjoy this!

* * *

Emma Swan struggled with her luggage as she weaved her way through a very crowded Boston Logan airport. Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, she scanned the concourse, first to the right and then the left. She fished her cell phone out of her back pocket and dialed the first three numbers before spotting him casually leaning up against a concrete pillar.

"Killian," she said as she took off at a brisk pace. A smile spread across both of their faces as she threw her bags down and ran the last two steps into his waiting arms. He picked her up and twirled her around, feet flying in a circle.

"I've missed you Swan," he said as he gently set her feet down and placed a kiss in her blond tresses. His chin rested perfectly on top of her head as he held her close. "It's been way too long."

"Way, way too long. I've really missed you too Killian," she said.

"Let me look at you, love." Killian pulled back to take in her green eyes and small frame. "You're skinnier than ever. Mum isn't going to like that, you know."

Emma opened her mouth to protest but was quickly cut off by the raise of Killian's finger. "Before you say anything, I'm just preparing you for what she'll say. Thought I'd give you a chance to prepare your excuses."

Emma tilted her head, a hint of sarcasm in her features. "I only added another day onto my usual schedule. I had to get those routines choreographed before I got here. I start teaching in two days. That's not much time."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Needs work. You're slipping, you know. I'll help you come up with something better." He winked in a mocking sort of way. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded and grabbed one of her bags as Killian grabbed the other.

Emma looked around him as they exited the terminal. "What? No cameras following you around? What about your legion of female fans?"

"I dodged them today. I didn't think that you would appreciate having them in your face. As for the girls, well, I told them they could come back tomorrow. I didn't want them getting all jealous and everything," he said with a self-satisfied grin.

Emma playfully smacked him in the chest. "You think you're so funny, don't you? As for the cameras, I'm okay with it. I had fun last year, even if I made a little bit of a fool out of myself. I still can't believe that I forgot to cover the blender before I turned it on. Your mother was so sweet about the whole thing, even though it ruined everything."

"She loves you, you know. Not to mention, the ratings went up when that episode aired. Apparently, comedy is a good thing for a cooking show."

Emma snickered. "What's so sad is that I wasn't trying to be funny."

"Well, the producers loved you. When they heard that you were moving here, they hounded us for days about making you a part of the show."

"It's okay. Really."

"No Swan, trust me, you don't want to get caught up in all of that. It's not fun having very little freedom. I can't walk across a restaurant without being noticed."

"I don't know. I think it's wonderful that you support your Mom and help with her show."

"That's just it, it's her show, not mine. I'm just in it from time to time. I don't even know why either. What does being a cop have to do with cooking anyway?"

"It's just because your so darn cute and funny," she said as she pinched his cheek.

Killian was always the one to get the girls back in Storybrooke. No girl could resist his dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Now add the slight scruff that framed his boyishly handsome face, it was no wonder the girls wouldn't leave him alone.

"I can't believe that you don't like all the attention. We both know how much you love that, especially of the female variety."

"Yeah. I guess. I just wish that life could be like it was before all that. Sometimes, I'd just like to go back to when we were kids in Maine. Things were easier then."

"True, but being an adult isn't all bad. We both have our dream jobs. At least that is going for us. Soon, you'll have me as a neighbor. Then, your life will be complete."

"Oh yeah, can't wait," he said with a roll of his eyes.

Emma raised an eyebrow and smirked when "I Hate Everything About You" rang out from Killian's front pocket. Killian groaned as he checked the caller ID. "Hello. Um hm. I know. I sent them away and I'll do it again. If I ever find out that you've followed her, I'll take your bloody camera and..."

Emma grabbed the phone out of his hand. "Hello. This is Emma. Yes. Okay, no problem. Sure, I'll do it. How about tomorrow at 10 am? We can meet at the Jones residence. I'm staying there until I get moved into my house."

Emma looked at Killian with a devilish grin. "Yes. He'll be there. I'll make sure of it. No problem. Goodbye."

"What the... Do you know what you just did? Now, they won't leave you alone."

"Oh, Killian, quit worrying. It'll be fine. From what you just told me, it doesn't sound like they'll leave me alone until I do this anyway. It won't air for another 5 or 6 months, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll be established here by then. People will already have seen me with you and the rest of your family by that point. That is, assuming that I want to be seen with you," she said with a snicker. "It'll be okay. By the time it's edited, they'll only have me on there for about 5 minutes. I'll fade into the background in a couple of weeks," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I just don't want another repeat of three months ago. Okay?"

Emma nodded and looked at him with concern. "Okay. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"It's just that..."

Emma took his hand in hers and searched his face until he had no choice but to look her in the eyes. "Hey. I'm here, aren't I? That guy is still in jail, right?"

"Yes, but..."

"So, stop fretting. It'll be okay. I'm not concerned, so you shouldn't be either." She cocked her head and smiled. "Now, when do I get to see the rest of the family?"

Killian couldn't help but smile, if for no other reason than her uncanny ability to change the subject in an instant. "Well, almost everybody is at the house right now. The kids have talked about you coming for a couple of weeks now."

"I can't wait to see all of them. I'm sure those kids have grown so much since I saw them last."

"Yeah, they have. I think Neal shot up over the summer. David can't keep enough food in the house for that kid. He's gonna go broke just feeding him."

"Speaking of David, how's he doing after the divorce? I still can't believe it. I thought that he and Mary Margaret would be together forever. It's sad, like watching your favorite couple on TV split up."

"Yeah. It was hard, but he seems to be adjusting better in this past month or so. I guess I haven't told you that he is about to open his business in Nantucket."

"That's fantastic news. I know how hard he has worked to make that happen. Maybe I can talk him into taking me over there to show me around."

Killian helped her load her luggage into his Jeep and they climbed in. As he pulled out of the parking space, Emma shoved a CD into the player.

"Hey, what are you doing?" They both laughed as he playfully swatted her hand away. "I was listening to that song on the radio."

"Really? So, all of a sudden, you like pop music now?" Emma raised her eyebrow and looked at him skeptically.

"Well, if you must know - yeah, I do. I wouldn't have had it on that station otherwise."

Emma rolled her eyes and pushed the pause button. "Please, I know better than that. I just need to listen to this one song so that I can finish my choreography. I've got to have it done before I start teaching on Monday."

"I have no idea what you just said. I do know, though, that there is no way on earth I'm listening to your boring classical music. I had enough of that stuff growing up with you."

"Classical music isn't boring. There's Tchaikovsky, Vivaldi... I seem to remember someone shedding a few tears during "Swan Lake".

"Yeah, I was crying because I was there instead of a Bruins game."

"Oh, come on. Admit it, you were riveted."

"Riveted? I wouldn't go that far, but it"a was kind of fun. If you tell Dad or David that I said that, I'll never speak to you again."

"I promise. So, does that mean you'll come watch me dance?"

"Haven't I always? I'd say the whole family will be there. Can't miss your first recital as a new dance instructor. Right?"

"Here we are," Killian said as he pulled onto the expansive driveway. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."


End file.
